


Engagement

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Jacob hided ring for Newt in a cupcake, Newt gave Jacob a living occamy-form ring.
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Jacob hided ring for Newt in a cupcake, Newt gave Jacob a living occamy-form ring.


End file.
